This project is a double-blind, placebo controlled, matched sample study to investigate the effect of treatment with Citicoline (Cytidine 5'-Diphosphocoline) on memory functioning of aging subjects who complain of memory loss and who meet the psychometric criteria for age- associated memory impairment.